Return to Shamuti
by Armor King
Summary: Misty x Melody fic! This SHOUJO-AI fic is based on the ANIME(Pokemon the Movie 2000), not the video games. Also, It's an alternative end to the Pokemon series(before the beginning of Pokemon Advanced).


Author's Notes: Okay, minna(I've decided to start using some more Japanese words in my fics). Here's a new one: A Poke`mon Misty/Melody fic! ^_^ In case you're wondering, Melody is the younger sister of Carol, both from the 2nd Poke`mon movie. It'll also only be one chapter long. Well, Read on... if you wanna find out what happens...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Poke`mon or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for this fic(plus, I'm not getting anything for this, other than a review(I hope). So don't sue me okay?). Also, I don't own the song: 'To Know the Unknown'. Sung in the third Poke`mon movie by Innosense! There, I have disclaimed all of these things.  
  
Pairing: Misty/Melody.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Dock~  
  
"Ya sure, Misty?" asked Ash, as Misty was preparing to board the ship to Shamuti Island.  
  
"... yep." the red head replied, looking out over the water, "I've, uh, got some... unfinished business there."  
  
"Well, It's been fun. Hasn't it?" said Brock. Misty, Ash, and Pikachu nodded. "I'm gonna be headin' back to Pewter City in a couple o' days. So Ash? What are your plans? Headin' back to Pallet?"  
  
Ash nodded, "Yep, I've got a ticket for the next ship back to Kanto." he said.  
  
*Toot, Toot* The ship's whistle blew, signaling it was preparing to depart.  
  
"Well, That's my call." Misty said, looking toward the boat. She turned back to the others, "I guess this's goodbye, guys." she added, smiling somewhat... not that leaving her friends was going to be easy.  
  
"Pika! Pika!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, Pikachu." Misty said, "Well," she turned her attention to the others, "Bye guys." Togepi poked its head up out of Misty's backpack.  
  
"See ya, Misty." responded Ash, "You too, Togepi."  
  
"Toge! Togepriiii!!"  
  
"Take care o' yourself." Brock added, "And Togepi."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
Misty nodded and smiled, then turned and headed for the boat. After boarding, The boat's whistle sounded again and it started to move slowly away from the dock, bound for Shamuti Island. As the ship headed out, Ash and Brock ran to the end of the pier.  
  
"So long, Misty!!" Ash called, waving his right arm from side to side, tears in his eyes... losing friends was the hardest thing for him to do.  
  
Misty waved back and watched as the pier slowly disappeared from sight. She lowered her arm and sighed quietly, she was saddened by having to leave her friends but... she had made a promise and she was going to keep it. She was going where she wanted to be.  
  
Flashback...  
  
A knock on the door woke Misty and she went to answer it. Opening the door to see... Melody.  
  
Misty rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Hey Melody." she said, "What's up?"  
  
"Um... Misty?" Melody responded, looking down toward the floor and twidling her fingers, "I... I want you t-to make me a promise, okay?" she had some trouble with her words.  
  
"Uh, Sure." Misty replied, a bit confused, "What is it?"  
  
"I-I, uh, I want you to... to promise me that, when your adventures' are over... um, promise me you'll come back here, to Shamuti."  
  
"I'd love to come back here, sometime." Misty responded, still confused, "But, Why?"  
  
Melody quickly wrapped her arms around the red head and hugged her tightly, "I wish I could tell you!" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She kissed the other girl's cheek, "I hope you'll find out. I'll be waiting..." she turned and ran out the door. Misty noticed tears in the girl's eyes.  
  
'I wonder what she was getting at.' wondered Misty to herself, as she sortof rubbed her cheek where the other girl had kissed her.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
It took Misty a long time to realize what Melody 'was' talking about but, now that she had, she intended to go back to the one who she had fallen for... though she hadn't realized it at the time, or she would never've left. "I'm coming back, Melody." Misty said to herself, "Just like I promised."  
  
...  
  
~Shamuti Island/Port~  
  
As soon as Misty exited the boat, she looked up to see Melody standing there, waiting on her. A smile spread across Melody's lips and tears filled her eyes, as she and Misty ran toward one another. They embraced one another in a hug and looked at each other.  
  
"I'm back, Melody." Misty said, smiling at the other girl, "And, I'm not leaving again."  
  
"I'm glad." Melody responded, also smiling through her tears, "I just want us to stay together, Misty."  
  
The two girls then leaned toward each other slowly, and pressed their lips against one another's, their eyes slowly drifting closed in the process.  
  
~*How the universe began  
  
What the future holds  
  
Why do fools fall in love  
  
What happens to our souls  
  
Clues to life's mysteries  
  
Are what we hope to find  
  
Always reaching for a reason  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Secrets are just that to me  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as my heart beats  
  
I will always love you  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The Unknown...  
  
Is there life on other planets  
  
Is there magic in a kiss  
  
What dreams really mean  
  
Who hears us when we wish  
  
Everybody's wondering  
  
Trying to understand  
  
Why all their revelations  
  
Are castles in the sand  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Secrets are just that to me  
  
I don't need all the answers  
  
Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as the Earth turns  
  
I will always love you  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Secrets are just that to me  
  
I don't need all the answers  
  
Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as the Earth turns  
  
I will always love you  
  
You don't have to tell me  
  
Just why you went away  
  
Now that you've come back  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
All I really need to know  
  
Is that you're here to stay  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Secrets are just that to me  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as my heart beats  
  
I will always love you  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
  
To Know the Unknown  
  
Secrets are just that to me  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as the Earth turns  
  
I will always love you  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The Unknown...*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---!!The End!!---~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: Well, My very first Poke`mon shoujo-ai fic is finished! And, I think it's the first Misty/Melody out there. Well, Review and tell me what ya think, ya know. 


End file.
